


MIRAI -for the future-

by sennosakura



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	

※※※  
当少年第一次醒来的时候，映入眼中的世界是白色的。  
墙壁，天花板，发出滴滴答答声音的机器。  
眼前的女人穿的衣服也是白色的，但是她有一头很好看的头发，那是非常明艳的红色。  
他张了张嘴，试探性地发出了一两个音节。他对着眼前的女人问，  
“……这里是哪里？  
……你是……谁？”  
他看到女人捂着嘴，泪流满面。  
他不懂为什么女人要哭，他抬起手，擦掉那些泪水。通过指尖晶莹剔透的水珠，他看到了自己的脸。  
一张人类的脸。虽然颜色和眼前的女人完全不同。  
红发女人擦了擦眼泪，明明还红着鼻子和眼眶，却非要挤出一个笑容。  
“这里是我的研究所，我是这里的所长，负责照顾你的人。”  
“我是为了什么被制造出来的呢？”  
所有的人造人被制造出来都是有目的的，问清这一点，他就可以更好地完成自己的工作。完成工作就是人造人的使命。  
“有一个人，他很孤单……很孤单很孤单，孤单得快要死掉了。可以请你，救一救那个人吗？”  
“我该做些什么呢？”  
“只要你……陪在他身边就好。仅仅陪在他身边……这样就够了。”  
“好。”  
他答应了。眼皮变得很沉很沉，大脑也无法运转了。  
“……困了就睡吧。”  
在像母亲一样的轻抚中，少年睡着了。  
他再一次醒来的时候，看到了那个高高瘦瘦的，有着苍白面容的男人。这个人，就是所长说过的那个“孤单的男人”吧。想要上前搭话来着，可是听到了小女孩的哭声。等他把迷路的小女孩从黑暗中拉出来，那个男人已经走了。  
第三次醒来的时候，那个男人牵起他的手，说要带他回家。  
大概在那一刻，他就义无反顾地爱上了这个像太阳一样的男人吧。

 

迦尔纳在吐真剂的强迫下，说出了MIRAI想要知道的真相。  
他和阿周那是怎样认识的、怎样相爱的，又是怎样因为那起事故而被迫分别的。  
MIRAI问他，  
“人格植入实验……成功了吗？”  
“失败了。”  
迦尔纳感觉到少年的情绪产生了变化，因为双眼的视力被暂时夺走，其他感官的能力得到了提升。  
“那为什么我会有关于我明明不应该经历过的事情的记忆？”  
迦尔纳现在真是有口难言了。  
MIRAI握住了他勃起的性器。那双属于少年的手动作青涩但撩人，孰轻孰重地自底部到顶端撸动着，拇指会轻轻刮过龟头前端的小孔，带出一些前列腺液。  
“回答我。”  
手上的动作重了重，甚至捏了下藏在更加隐秘的后面的柔软的两球。  
咽了咽唾沫，迦尔纳艰难地开口道。  
“或许你并不想知道这个答案。”  
“对你来说那些事情太痛苦了，所以你才会……把它们从记忆里删除掉。”  
该死。  
迦尔纳感觉到包裹住他性器的手换成了温热湿润的口腔。  
他开始挣扎，但是绳子绑得太紧，而且他的姿势根本无法用力。  
像是觉得津津有味似的，MIRAI卖力地舔弄着，悄悄观察迦尔纳的反应。  
“我到底是谁？”  
停下！  
迦尔纳觉得自己要射了。太久没有发泄过欲望，再这样下去他绝对会射在MIRAI的嘴里……  
不知道是不是发现了他的想法，MIRAI的吸吮更加用力了，他将性器整根含入，直到龟头顶到喉咙深处，停了下来看迦尔纳紧咬牙关的表情。  
正当他准备让迦尔纳直接射出来的时候，被掐住了下颌丢到了一旁。  
“你比任何人都更清楚你到底是谁。”  
完了。  
MIRAI警铃大响，他飞快地往床下跑，像小鸡仔一样被提着后脖子抓了起来。  
“玩的很爽啊。”  
迦尔纳的声音听起来不带丝毫感情。  
MIRAI知道这是把他惹毛了。  
我还想生气呢。  
鼓起腮帮子，别过脸不去看迦尔纳。  
“为什么你不正面回答我的问题？明明喝了吐真剂。”  
而且居然把那个绳结挣开了。  
“因为老师的实验，我的身体对药物免疫。所以吐真剂并没有效果。”  
迦尔纳把少年扔在床上，好嘛，这小兔崽子就穿了条裤衩。一只手就把那像只泥鳅扭来扭去的小家伙按住，另一只手干净利落地把圆滚滚的小屁股上的布料扯了下来。  
将小家伙摆成跪趴的姿势放在自己腿上，对着两团软肉就是一巴掌。  
啪。  
“呜哇！迦尔纳你居然打我屁股！”  
MIRAI大叫，被打得疼地泪眼汪汪，对着禁锢自己双手的那只魔爪就啃。  
“看来你根本不知道引火上身四个字怎么写。”  
迦尔纳一边叹息着教育的失败，一边把那些见鬼的经文扔到了内心世界的那条恒河里。

※※※  
迦尔纳回忆起第一次见到“他”。  
那是“他”第二次醒来，彼时他正在和老师聊工作的事，“他”跑了过来，他屏住了呼吸。他甚至没有勇气回头去看。  
他在心里，还有一丁点的，极其微弱的，期待。  
——期待能被“他”认出来。  
但是没有。  
“他”只是在他背后停了一下，就走远了。  
他这才意识到，他爱的那个人真的不在了。  
他像一个在游乐园里迷路的孩子，周围都是人，却没有一个是他可以依靠的。他不知道该对谁说——他找不到回家的路。

第三次来到那个房间的时候，他是欣喜的。  
他终于可以带“他”回家了。就算“他”已经不记得他了，只要能在一起，只要可以和“他”在一起他就满足了。  
抱着“他”睡觉，给“他”吹头发，陪“他”一起打那些他其实并不感兴趣的游戏。他曾经以为这样就够了。这个人就在他的身边，他还有什么奢求的呢？  
人皆有欲。  
每个人的心在一开始都是完整的。在旅程的途中，它却慢慢有了缺口。这个缺口是为了等待填满它的人。总有一天，这个人会走向你，给你一颗完整的心。

忘记了一切的“他”总是推开他，说着“我不是阿周那”的话与他划清界限，保持距离。  
重新开始——如果能做得到的话就好了。迦尔纳不时这样想。  
“我会让他再一次爱上我。”  
如果再年轻个十岁，大概他一定说得出这样的话吧。  
之前自己沉睡的时候，阿周那也是这样等待自己的吗？怀抱着浸透了绝望的希望，经历了一个又一个无尽的明天。  
你什么时候才愿意回来？

 

※※※  
捂着屁股委委屈屈地蜷缩在床上，MIRAI像一只小刺猬对着迦尔纳炸毛。  
“过来。”  
拿他没办法的迦尔纳伸出手想把他捞起来，不料MIRAI一个猛推。  
“我不。”  
一直在脑内循环“迦尔纳打了我”这句话自顾自地生着气，他根本没有注意到方才迦尔纳的声音有些虚弱。  
闷了半天，迦尔纳也没有下一步的动作，MIRAI觉得奇怪才探出头来，看到了晕倒在地上的迦尔纳。  
“迦尔纳？！”  
迦尔纳本就苍白的脸上已经毫无血色，嘴唇白得异常。  
“你怎么了，你别吓我啊……”  
哆哆嗦嗦地去摸迦尔纳，发现他浑身温度低得吓人。  
这个人的生命正在离他远去……他前所未有地慌乱了。大脑中一片空白。  
“不要……不要啊……你快醒过来，醒过来啊迦尔纳！！！”  
——曾经的手术室外——  
——你给我醒过来啊迦尔纳！  
全部的记忆，像是打开了阀门般，席卷了整片脑海。

少年在一片漆黑中奔跑着。过去的景象如胶片略过，他脚下的光斑组成了一条弯弯曲曲的小路。他看到了过去的自己。

阿周那的手术很成功，植入的魔术刻印与他相性很好，他成为了一名魔术师。在第二年九月的时候，他的研究出现了突破性的进展。  
他满脑子都是让迦尔纳醒过来这件事，没等老师过来，就迫不及待地打开了魔导书。  
红发的女魔术师赶到时，客厅里一片狼藉。  
她慌张地喊着阿周那的名字，没有人回应。  
最后在一堆书和资料下面，找到了昏迷过去的少年。  
阿周那打开了超越他魔力的魔导书，遭到了反噬。虽然他急中生智地切断了与魔导书的连接才保住了性命没有完全被魔导书侵蚀，但是他身体的时间回溯到了11年前。  
他永远地失去了使用魔术的能力。他再也无法为迦尔纳带来奇迹了。他跌入了无穷无尽的黑暗。

心口传来钝钝的疼痛，呼吸也变得艰辛起来。可是少年没有停下脚步。他只是稍微放慢了步调，仍然朝着前方光路的尽头而去。

女魔术师把阿周那带回了研究所，秘密地将他保护了起来，让自己制造的人造人去照顾他。  
阿周那的眼睛里没有一丝光亮。那是死人的眼神。而且他的身体现在非常虚弱，必须依赖生命维持装置保持休眠状态。  
在一系列精密检查之后，女魔术师瘫坐在地上。  
为了让失去了生存意志的阿周那能够存活下去，她做出了决定。  
“忘记了一切也好，因为我没有孩子，你以后就是我的孩子了。”  
直到迦尔纳醒来。  
女魔术师坐在阿周那旁边，看着阿周那安静的睡脸。  
“迦尔纳他，今天醒过来了。……他在等你。不过，你已经不记得他了吧……”  
她轻轻地拨开阿周那的头发。有些长了。明天帮你修剪一下吧，她想。  
刚转过身去，就听见仪器发出微弱的响声。  
阿周那有了醒来的迹象。

必须自己进行选择才行。因为那是属于自己的未来。  
少年脚下的路变得笔直起来。  
他看到了出口。通往外面的出口。  
通往有着他爱的那个人存在的，他所深爱的世界。

 

※※※  
在出院之后，迦尔纳去了老师的研究所。  
“我想带他回家。”  
看着那片毫无阴霾的翠绿色，红发女人沉默了片刻。  
“他的状态现在还不稳定。如果他醒来后选择了跟你走，我不会阻止。”  
我没有资格。

从漫长的睡梦中醒来的阿周那，握住了迦尔纳的手。  
她明白了阿周那的选择。  
就算忘记了一切，你还是会选择他。  
——再见了，我的孩子。  
看着门一点点关上，外面的两个人再也看不见。  
“这是属于你们的未来。”

 

※※※  
迦尔纳很快就睁开了眼睛。  
他想要动一动手，却发现腹部被什么重物压着。  
一颗黑色的小脑袋。  
他刚伸出手想要摸，这颗脑袋就抬起来了，露出一张明显哭过的疲惫的脸。“你现在感觉怎么样？有哪里难受吗？”  
他摇了摇头。  
“抱歉。”  
听到对方的道歉，迦尔纳僵住了。MIRAI不会对他用这样的口吻。  
“我回来了，迦尔纳。”  
“……阿……阿周那？”  
“是我。”  
“……”  
“你掐自己的脸干什么！”  
“……我以为我在做梦……”  
“哦。那你继续。”  
说着就要走，手被拉住了。  
“我去拿水给你喝。”  
阿周那甩了甩那只手，没有如他意想之中地放开。  
“别走。……我不渴。”  
看着这样毫不遮掩地将自己幼稚一面展现出来的迦尔纳，阿周那再没了发作的心情。  
还没反应过来发生了什么已经被吻住了的迦尔纳瞪大了眼睛。阿周那扣着他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
“现在相信了吧。”  
用额头抵着对方的额头，阿周那伸出双臂抱住了那瘦削的肩膀。  
这样踏实的安心感，真是久违了啊。  
“我相信……你先别动……”  
迦尔纳非常尴尬地脸红了。  
“你这里还真精神啊。”  
阿周那拉开被子，戏谑地瞅着迦尔纳的脸。  
“说起来，你刚刚打我屁股的仇我还没找你算账呢。”  
“你现在是16岁！”  
迦尔纳面红耳赤地顾左右而言他。  
“我身份证上可不是这么写的。”  
被噎得说不出话。在迦尔纳还在苦苦琢磨其他借口的时候，有双不老实的手已经摸到了他的尾椎。  
“嘶——”  
“你不来那就我上了哦？”  
“我操。”  
迦尔纳黑着一张脸把阿周那推倒在床上，狠狠地捏了一把阿周那大腿内侧的肉。

被进入的时候阿周那有点后悔了。  
他太想要拥抱这个人了。太想要用全部的身心去好好地感受这个人了。他等不及理智的告诫，因为那该死的理智在面对失而复得的深爱之人时根本什么都不是。  
尽管如此……那个尺寸对于现在这个身体的自己来说，实在有点消受不起……  
他现在骑在迦尔纳身上，一动都不敢动。结果迦尔纳非常不体贴地擅自动了起来。  
“太，太深了……”  
他被顶得叫出了声。  
肠道死死地绞着粗长的肉柱，润滑液混着体液被搅得发出噗呲噗呲的声音。  
深色的皮肤表面蒙着一层细细的汗，空气中弥漫着情欲的麝香味道。  
被紧致柔软的内壁夹得头皮发麻，迦尔纳呼吸粗重，变换起顶弄的角度。  
阿周那早就软成一团挂在他身上了，只能发出特别有催情效果的那种甜腻的呻吟声。  
他的性器戳在迦尔纳的小腹上，留下了黏黏糊糊的痕迹。穴口被硬硬的耻毛磨得有些疼，但是很快就被前列腺直接受到冲击带来的快感掩盖了。他全身的细胞都舒服的蜷缩起来了。  
“不要——嗯啊！”  
阿周那扭着腰就要逃，被迦尔纳大一号的手卡住动弹不得。  
阿周那的腰和腹部摸上去不是像小动物那样的柔软，但也没有肌肉块，非常恰到好处的曲线。  
在极度放松中很快就到达了高潮的阿周那颤抖着，用力抓住迦尔纳的手以保持平衡。  
自己正在被最爱的那个人拥抱。无论是身体还是心灵都被巨大的幸福感包围，陷入了棉花团中地忘记了一切思考。  
不等他从高潮的余韵中缓过劲来，就被换了个背入式的姿势重新填满了。  
阿周那的背部向下弯出弓形的弧度，双手抓住床单。  
床单是宝蓝色的真是太好了。黝黑的因着汗水而湿淋淋的少年身躯，比海洋中奋力前游的幼小虎鲸还要惹人怜爱。  
“你，你慢点……”  
结果迦尔纳真的慢了下来，注意力转移到了阿周那那两颗浅色的乳珠上。  
迦尔纳的手指修长，指甲修的圆润，指腹带有薄薄的手茧。  
小巧的乳尖被揉搓，拉扯着，很快就胀大了一圈，胸前的快感确实很美妙，但是……但是还不够。  
还想要更多，更多地，将这个人刻印进自己的身体里。  
“你动一动啊……”  
阿周那可怜巴巴地摆了摆臀，缩了缩肠肉，伸手去摸两个人交合的地方，在中途被一只大手拦截。  
“……好。”  
将那只小手拉起来放到嘴边，啄吻着，用非常青涩的方式舔弄着灵巧而柔韧的手指。  
听到恋人带着哭音的抱怨，迦尔纳多么从善如流的一个人，立刻加快了抽插的速度。  
顺便力度也加大了。  
迦尔纳咬着阿周那的耳垂和脖子，留下一个个带着水渍的齿痕。  
“痒……呃啊——”  
阿周那偏过头就躲，刚张开口抗议，下面那根一个深插就把他的话给顶没了。  
迦尔纳放过了耳垂和脖子，转而进攻形状优美的脊背。  
“像巧克力……好吃。”  
满足地又啃了一口，迦尔纳分享着感想。  
“别咬了……！”  
阿周那愤愤地去掐身后的人，这又是啃又是舔的，跟小狼狗学吗！不对，狗不能吃巧克力！  
很快他就没有功夫去想其他的事情，仅仅保持神智就是极限了。  
迦尔纳在一次深顶后，抵在阿周那前列腺附近的位置，射了出来。  
被当做美味的点心吃干抹净的阿周那在射了第二次之后就趴在了床上。实在没力气动了。  
迦尔纳也躺了下来，发泄过一次后半软的性器还埋在阿周那的后穴里面，从后面搂着阿周那。  
“如果我一直都……想不起来的话，你准备怎么办？”  
阿周那将手放在迦尔纳的手背上，轻轻握了握。  
“就算你忘记了，我记得就好。  
……对我来说，你还是你。一直都是。”  
听着身后的人温柔的话语，阿周那安心地闭上了眼。  
他们之间阴差阳错的等待总算结束了。  
“你明天还是去趟医院……恩……”  
阿周那侧过头去和迦尔纳接吻。舌尖纠缠编织出透明的银丝，顺着嘴角垂了下来。  
“好。”  
迦尔纳的手绕着阿周那的肚脐转圈，胸膛紧紧贴着阿周那的后背。他的心跳的很快，因为失去的那个人住了回来。  
“记得叫我起来……我怕你一个人……”  
那次事故真是想起来都会心悸。  
“恩……”  
然后阿周那就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

第二天阿周那在中午才起来。他抱住自己的小脑袋，像小动物似的甩了甩，又捋了捋有些自然卷的头毛，揉着腰走进盥洗室。  
出来的时候看到迦尔纳斜靠在沙发上睡了过去。  
默默地用毯子给迦尔纳盖好，看着迦尔纳的睡颜，忍不住露出了笑容。  
“恩……阿周那？”  
“你自己去医院了？为什么不等我。”  
“想让你多睡一会儿。”  
迦尔纳把阿周那抱进怀里，用头发蹭着阿周那的脖子。  
迦尔纳的发丝很柔软，蓬蓬松松的，弄得阿周那有些痒。  
“医生说什么？”  
“生理需求要及时发泄。”  
“……”  
合着是憋的。

“对不起。”  
迦尔纳突然说。  
“为什么道歉？”  
阿周那像猫一样窝在迦尔纳怀里。这个身材还是有好处的嘛。  
“忘记了纪念日。”  
“傻瓜。纪念日并不重要……”  
“重要的是你能在我身边啊。”  
有你存在的未来，就是我的未来。

——END


End file.
